Touch Fire
by Jealous Maureen
Summary: Mark and Maureen......cute fluffiness


This OneShot is from another one of my novels, Moon Blood. I was thinking how cute it would be as a slash for Maureen and Mark. Originally Mark/Roger, till AC almost beat my head in. Please READ AND REVIEW!

I came home to the loft that night. Roger had insisted on everyone having dinner at the loft, for a nice "Family" dinner. I was alone in the loft for a while, till Roger brought Benny and Collins with him. They all sat around, and talked while I stood on the outside, observing them, like I always did. They were all goofing off.

"Come on Mark, have some," Collins said to me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on!" Collins suggested, holding the beer bottle to me.

"Don't pressure him Collins. He'll be busy enough tonight," Roger retorted. Roger and Collins started laughing evilly, almost cackling. I sighed.

"What…why is he gonna be busy?" Benny asked, completely clueless.

"Because, Mark's gotta a date!"

"A date…Mark Cohen?" Benny asked, trying to comprehend this. "What's her name?"

"It's the girl two floors down. You know, the drama queen one," Roger said.

"Maureen Johnson."

We returned home, and Collins and Benny left. Roger headed out to go sleep with April of course. Benny went to go be with his little girlfriend or whatever. And Collins…I had no freakin idea what Collins did. It was just Maureen and me. Alone in the apartment. My heart skipped a beat as she tucked her chocolate curls behind her ear. She was beautiful. I didn't mean for her to get stuck with me. We all chowed down and there were dishes in the sink stacked high. Maureen started washing the dishes.

I looked at her, and walked towards her.

"So, you really are leaving?" I asked. I didn't want her to leave, we had such a great night together, and she was so kind to me.

She turned to me and nodded slowly. "I've got to," she said quietly. "After I finish the dishes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to, but I have to go home."

She continued washing the dishes. I grabbed a towel, and started drying them. She took notice to this, and washed faster, almost as if I was making her nervous.

The candlelight cast across the room, and made her hair shine. Her hair was even more beautiful now, and still fell in the elegant curls of independence. Her brown eyes were once more hardening. That part of her which I adored. The independent fire that once burned inside of her was being ignited again, after being extinguished for the winter, it was coming back, and the flames brighter and more powerful than ever. I admired that part of Maureen. She was strong, she didn't need anyone to lean on, just herself. She went through too many things to fall due to someone. She never trusted her heart to anyone, never…

I reached to grab a plate, and I felt Maureen's hand touch mine softly. She dropped the plate, taking her hand back into withdrawal so quickly, the plate went clattering to the ground, and broke into a thousand pieces.

"Shit," she said, kneeling down. She quickly tried to brush all of the broken glass together in a pile, and then she recoiled her hand again. She looked at it, and sure enough, a cut appeared on her hand. She cursed, and I knelt down beside her, taking her right hand into mine, looking at the wound.

"That's why you need to use a broom," I stated. Maureen looked up at me. I grabbed a clean towel from the counter, and folded it. I then wrapped it around Maureen's hand like a bandage, and tucked the end into the bandage. I placed her hand on her lap, and stood up to grab a broom.

Maureen sat there, and looked at her hand, almost as if it was a sacred artifact.

I came back in, with the broom, and started sweeping the glass towards the pan. I knelt down, and gathered all the broken pieces in the pan, and then threw them away. I knelt down beside Maureen.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. She tried to stand up, but I pushed her back down. "Mark, what are you doing…"

"Here, let me help you up," I said. I took both her hands, and stood up, helping her up. When my hands touched her frail skin, my heart skipped a beat. I admired this independent fire that could never be tamed. But, did…I admire her too much?

I noticed she didn't try and pull her hands away from me, but she did look away from me. No, I need to see your eyes. Those eyes with fire in them, show me those fiery, hateful eyes Maureen.

She was slowly tugging her hands away from mine, but I tightened my grip. She forced her head back towards me, but was looking at my hands.

"Mark…you're hurting me," she said. She tried harder and harder to pull away, but I wouldn't let her. I was looked at her face, when she closed her eyes. I then dropped her hands and grabbed her face.

_Let me see those eyes. Let me see your independence. Let me see fire too dangerous to play with._

She opened her eyes, and looked at me. My hands on her face. She looked directly into my eyes. Those brown eyes, hard like frozen chocolate. Like the ice at the coldest points, unbreakable. I felt Maureen's hand come on top of mine. She laid her hands softly on top of mine, and tried to coax my hands off my face. But no. I was going to get that last dose I needed of those eyes…

But, I didn't need to look into her eyes. I didn't need to look, I needed to touch, I needed to feel. I needed to make sure my senses were working. I slowly leaned in towards her, her warm breath quickening as I got closer to her. I moved my hand slowly to the back of her neck, and pulled her towards me. Maureen…Maureen was so close to me. Her skin so near to me. I needed to touch her.

I needed to touch fire.

She ran her arms up my chest, and put her hands on my shoulders, and around my neck. She leaned forward even more, and then I closed my eyes. Sure enough, I soon felt soft skin touch my lips. Maureen's lips touched mine softly. She kissed me, and then I kissed her back. I tightened my grip around her neck, and kissed her harder.

From that one kiss, I knew I was the person to tame the fire.


End file.
